


Woke The Fuck Up

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, M/M, Multi, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: They're going to be a family.





	Woke The Fuck Up

Heroes weren’t supposed to have children. They could deal with them, yes, that was something that simply came as part of the job. You needed to be good enough with children to somewhat calm them if needed, but the extent of that was completely up to the hero their self. Tony Stark, for example, could do enough to calm and distract the child, somehow easing them into a calm state. Maybe it was just his heroic persona or that he simply had that way with children, but it still worked all the same. Then, there was Bucky Barnes, who  _ somehow _ managed to woo children into a calming state near instantly. No one understood how he could do it, nor how the ex-assassin was just so great with children and teenagers, but he was all the same.

 

Heroes weren’t supposed to  _ have children, _ though, or at least that was what the world had preached for so long. Lots of heroes had children, as well as villains who had their own young. They weren’t supposed to stick, to interact, to  _ stay _ as what they were. There were certain extents, simply children raised into crime, but the heroes that seemed to have a child on their hands wanted nothing like that for their child. It felt wrong to raise a child amidst heroics, every shadow a possible threat when their parents were famed as could be. 

 

Steve stands with Tony, the two pressing against the car as they wait out the scene that unfolds just a building away, one that will knowingly change their entire lives. The atmosphere is painfully tense, though they can’t change it, no matter how much they wanted to. This was the best course of action, the only one that could potentially keep their daughter out of harm's way, out of what could be her end. That doesn’t stop the two from withholding their somber emotions, though. 

 

“Piper Gwendolyn Barnes,” Bucky mumbles softly, passing the child to Richard and Mary, who will knowingly change the child’s last name to fit their own, simply  _ Parker _ being a comfortable fit. Tony presses a comforting hand to his shoulder, though he makes no comment, just standing as a silent peacekeeper. Piper looked enough like the Parkers, they would certainly all get by just fine. 

 

Mary smiles softly as she pulls Piper into her arms. Piper bursts into tears within an instant, earning a silent huff from Mary, who hesitantly rocks the other. Bucky prays to any gods out there that the child will be safe, that she’ll live comfortably with a family that loves her just as much as they do. Mary has the patience of a saint, thankfully, calming Piper down after a moment or two, softly cooing to the baby. Piper clearly wasn’t happy with the arrangement, but it made sense. She was always fussy when she missed a nap and had yet to sleep that day. For some reason, she always woke up at four o’clock sharp, awakening everyone with her deafening sobs that always echoed through the halls. 

 

The two heroes couldn’t see the future outcome for the child. There were a million variables, a million  _ what-ifs, _ a million different things that could change the child. And yet… they can’t determine what the truth will be. The Parkers have a clean slate, nothing blemishing their pasts outside of a wreck from when they had first married all those years ago. They were kind people that were moderately known for their love. It was also known that Mary could never birth a child and Richard could never provide her with such, no matter how hard the two shot for a baby. In fact, they always fell short, incredibly so. Adoption was out of reach because of money costs, though now Tony was offering to sign over the adoptions and fund it fully himself, which he was doing, had done. 

 

When the four leave, Bucky cries. It’s silent and the three know that it hurts. Eventually, Tony breaks as well, which is slowly followed by Steve. Stephen stays strong in the face of regret and guilt. They’re honestly all thankful for his bold existence because otherwise, it would just be a car full of four husbands all collectively sobbing, which would be far from fun, to say the least. It would be a gross mess of upset emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> We're gonna rock down to  
> Electric Avenue 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
>  
> 
> Come and talk to me, too!!
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman (May not respond, Tumblr is a buggy bitch)
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav
> 
> Twitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchester
> 
> Kik: AdrienSatan


End file.
